Cleverlight: the Story of a Heroine
by ToryW
Summary: Sequel to Cleverlight: the Story of a Villainess. Asajj is beginning a new life as a hero, but with the looming danger of arrest, kidnap, and murder, that may be harder than she hopes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the sequel to the most bizarre crossover in existance! As the descriptions says, this is a _sequel. _As in, _not a stand alone story. _As in, _read the other one first. _Got it? Good!**

**This story is dedicated to the people who reveiwed nearly every chapter of the original- General Herbison, Terra Young, and Just a Crazy Man! All three of you are the best for all your great reveiws, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this sequel as much as the first, if not more!**

**Please note that during the last story, the plot was based off the movie _Megamind. _In this sequel, the plot is coming _from my own head. _scary thought, right? But please bear with me, as these chapters may take a little longer to write than the original's. **

**Also, this one's different from the original in rating. The original was K+, this is T. There will be a more violence and dangerous scenes in this, as well as character death. You've been warned. ((Still no language or sexual scenes, though, don't worry! A few kisses, and the word _Force, _that's it.))**

**Finally, these characters are property of their copyrighted owners. I make no profit off of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

_So, here I am again. The verge of death, with time enough to contemplate my fate. A laser beam, slowly descending towards my neck- Obi-wan would have called it cliché, if I had ever in-flick-ted something like this on him._

_This time, I'm not a villain. I'm the hero. It seems no matter what I do, someone's after me. Since when am I, Cleverlight, a hero, anyway? It started only a few weeks ago. Here's my story…_

* * *

><p>"Alright Minion, activate the Fire-inator 5000!" A female voice shouted above the noise of crackling flames and screaming citizens.<p>

"Code: I'm on it!" A robot body with a fishbowl for a head responded to his boss, clicking dials and levers on a control panel.

An alien woman was tossing an armload of blue cubes into the nearby fountain. The instant they hit the water, the cubes transformed into people- all of them charred and coughing. An ambulance standing by was doing its best to keep up with the flow of people, but there were a lot of buildings burning, and therefore, a lot of people. The hero herself was charred, the cape on her back singed at the edges. It was, in all honesty, not an unusual look for her.

Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi knight and reporter, had a camera intently trained on the action- Aayla, his usual camerawoman, was taken away by the ambulance after a flaming beam had fallen and struck her. He was probably too close, but there was no way he was missing out, on both this footage and on seeing what Cleverlight was up to.

She'd already retrieved all the citizens from all the buildings in record time, using her dehydrator gun to carry them all out of the flames with ease. Now she had some sort of invention ready to put out the fire. Yes, Cleverlight, known to select few as Ventress, and even selecter few as Asajj, was a hero.

The Fire-inator exploded.

Obi-wan backed up, camera still focused, away from the fiery debris coming his way. He stumbled once, but caught himself, thankfully. He didn't want his own actions to distract Ventress right now. She had enough on her hands…

~~~Later that day~~~

"I'm an epic fail." Asajj collapsed miserably into her desk chair.

"I wouldn't say… _epic _fail…"

"I blew up half the city while trying to _put out_ a fire."

"I wouldn't say _half _the city. More like… two-sevenths?"

"You're not helping."

"Ok, ok, look on the bright side. The fire's out, right?" Obi-wan's question only earned him a look of cold disdain from the city's hero. She _had _managed to put the fire out… but only after the explosion had damaged a large portion of the middle of the city. And it had taken the help of the fire department- Obi-wan didn't know why they hadn't been called in the first place, because they didn't show up until after Cleverlight's disastrous attempt.

Recently, his sweetheart had taken on the role of 'town hero'. With her genius mind and clever ways of solving problems, she'd seemed like she'd make a perfect hero, but he was starting to get doubts. Heroes weren't supposed to blow things up every other day, were they?

And then there was the whole… crowd control issue. Anakin, the town's previous hero, had been a natural with crowds. They loved him, whatever he said was a hit, and he felt completely comfortable surrounded by adoring fans. Ventress was awkward about everything to do with crowds. It had surprised him, since she'd held such good face in front of boo-ing masses. It was applauding people that threw her for a loop.

Of course, there was that troublesome little problem of being threatened with being thrown back in jail for the murder of the previous hero. She'd blown him up.

Ok, she hadn't really. Anakin Skywalker was alive and in hiding. However, this arrangement was starting to cause more and more problems for Cleverlight, who was accused (with good reason) of murdering him.

Of course, it was just as recently that she'd become his sweetheart. It had been a long, complicated start to a relationship, but over the past three and a half days, they'd never been happier.

"What do I do?" She was gazing rather mournfully up at the ceiling. "I haven't done one thing right since…" She paused to count on her leather-gloved fingers. "Since last week Saturday_._"

Last week Saturday, Obi-wan distinctly remembered, was the day after the day she'd saved his life. It was a hard thing to forget, considering he'd been sent hurtling to his death while tied to a large tower. It was currently Wednesday.

"I don't know." Obi-wan dropped down from where he sat on the filing cabinet. "But I have to go edit footage. See you… soon?"

Ventress didn't respond, just sat, staring forlornly down at her desktop as though it held the answer. The Jedi crossed the room, kissed the top of her head, and left, glancing back as he did. He'd jokingly promised her that he'd always look back, since it had saved their lives a few days ago. Hopefully he wouldn't need to save their lives again, at least, not from a pshycopath with superpowers.

"Soon, yes." She responded vaguely.

* * *

><p>He'd expected her to show back up at the lair at some point. He'd gone straight there after work, waiting with Minion, her friend and guardian. She didn't arrive and didn't arrive, and at around ten he drove out to the "office of the hero".<p>

The hero's office was a room in city hall, well equipped with communication devices for people to get ahold of the hero. Filing cabinets around the room were filled with notes of every rescue, every heroic event ever completed. A large painting of Chosen One graced one wall, a window was on the other, and someone, presumable Minion, had pinned a rather childish drawing of Cleverlight to the buliten board on the last wall. In all honesty, it looked pitiful next to the painting across from it, but then again, in all honesty, _Ventress_ looked pitiful next to Chosen One.

"Asajj?"

There was no response.

"Ventress?" She was slumped over the desk, head resting on her arm, pen still in hand. He gently laid a hand on her leather-clad back.

The alien scrambled awake with a startled yelp, then glanced up at him, annoyed. "Don't _do _that to me. I was concentrating."

"You were sleeping, dearest."

"Yes, well, I may have _appeared _asleep, but I was actually concentrating very deeply in a way that you cannot understand."

"Oh, I understand all right. It's called 'sleep'. And judging from the circles under your eyes, you need some more of it."

"I can sleep when I'm dead." Ventress declared. "And also after I finish all these reports."

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole time since you left, why?"

"Because you worked hard today, and Minion informed me that you left the lair very early to file reports this morning. I think you're overworking yourself."

"Part of the- the…" she stifled a yawn. "Part of the job. Anakin did all this and much more."

"You're not Anakin."

"Are you saying I can't be a hero?"she crossed her arms defensively.

"No, no. Just pointing out that you do not have superspeed. Nor do you have unlimited energy. I say get a secretary."

"Anakin never needed a secretary."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "you can't compare yourself to Anakin. No one can. It's like comparing a child's block tower to the Temple tower."

"Look at all these." Ventress, as per her usual self, had not bothered responding to his argument. "Six separate fire reports, cat up a tree, three lost kids, one of whom was under the bed and the other was in the neighbor's garden, and two falling trees. The worst part is that two of those fires were set porpoise-ly."

Obi-wan snorted. "Porpoise-ly?"

"Yes, porpoise-ly!" Ventress insisted. "They wanted me to come out to their house just because of pub-lick-ity and free auto-graphs!"

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't be funny. But 'porpoise-ly', Asajj…" he chuckled. "Porpoise-ly…"

"Oh yes, _very _funny. I can't say the word right, I'm sure it's hilarious."

"_Pur-pose-ly_. A porpoise is-"

"I _know _what a porpoise is. I find it difficult to say purpose and stick 'ly' at the end."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it comes out as porpoise-ly, that's why. And it is not in the least amusing, so don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." His face said otherwise. Perhaps it was just too late at night, but somehow she found his amusement amusing.

She burst into a fit of over-tired laughter, and Obi-wan was unable to stop himself from joining her. "Alright, so I suppose it is a little funny." She conceded.

"If you're conceding something is funny about your pro-nun-cia-ta-tions than you really must be tired." She was always defensive about the way she spoke. "Go to bed. I'll finish up these and help Minion with any emergencies that crop up overnight."

"Thank you Obi-wan. I appreciate it, really." She stood up from the desk. "Make sure one of you wakes me in the morning, if you could."

"Goodnight, then sweetheart. You'll be taking the hoverbike back to the lair?"

"Yes." She paused. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Oh, of course, absolutely. I wasn't sure you were... comfortable with…"

"What made you think that?"

"Because when I tried to kiss you on Saturday you did this." He tilted his head dramatically to the side in demonstration.

"A lot has changed since Saturday, my dear." She whispered.

He grinned. A lot _had _changed since Saturday, and although Cleverlight was ever the villainess at heart, she was certainly much better at kissing than she had been less than a week ago. The Jedi gladly leaned in to give her the requested goodnight kiss.

"Now get some sleep. You need to take care of yourself too, darling."

"I will, Obi-wan. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing the former villainess was aware of was that the sun was shining brightly on her face. Ok, wait. The sun _never _shone directly on her face because her room was in the middle of an abandoned warehouse and there were no windows. Well, unless you counted the skylight, but the sun only shone through that later in the day, like eleven-ish in the morning…

Ventress shot bolt upright in bed, sending her silky blue sheet flying to the end of the bed. She grabbed her homemade alarm clock frantically, gazing at its face. 11:06. There was no misreading the glowing blue numbers. 11:06. 11:06. 11:06. 11:07. Without any further clock-staring, she flew out of bed and down her spiral staircase into the lair.

There was no one there. One of the monitors, however, was on, showing the news. To her horror, Obi-wan was on scene, reporting on a car accident… and Minion was saving the day. No. No! They had let her oversleep and now she was shirking her duty! This would never do. The invisible car was gone, but the bike was still where she'd parked it last night. She swung one leg over it, started the motor, and took off at high speed.

"Minion!"

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because there's work to be done- my job, to be specific."

"I meant why are you here in your pajamas." Asajj glanced down at herself. Sure enough, she was still wearing her flannel pajamas and fuzzy blue socks. Oops.

"That's not important right now. I asked you to wake me up in the morning!"

"Allow me to point out that it's still morning, dearest." Obi-wan had joined the conversation. "You needed sleep."

"Not cool."

"He's right." Minion agreed. "You're overworking and undersleeping lately, and this isn't something we need you to handle. In fact, looking over what you did yesterday, it looks like the fire department has been shirking, not you."

"Anakin never needed to call the fire department."

"Anakin can shoot fire suppressant from the palms of his hands. I don't think we can really compare the two of you." Obi-wan insisted.

"Well maybe _I'll _make a device that can shoot fire suppressant."

Minion just had to rain on her parade. "Um, sir, there already is such a thing. It's called a fire extinguisher."

"I'll make a _better _one." Ventress insisted.

"Cute pajamas, by the way." This remark was from Obi-wan, who was smiling softly at her.

She was silent for a minute, unsure of what exactly to say to this. "I hate you."

He chuckled. "No, I'm serious. You're adorable."

Perhaps the average woman found it sweet or romantic or some other sickening sort of adjective if their love interest called them adorable, but Asajj did not. She found _adorable _to be a word best applied to things like puppies and kittens and not to formerly evil now heroic aliens. She did not want to be adorable.

Obi-wan found her adorable, and the more she insisted she wasn't, the more adorable he found her. Oh well. He would find her adorable even if he stopped telling her she was adorable, so she may as well accept this. "Fine, I'm cute, whatever! Now what else needs to be done here?"

The other two looked at her, perplexed. "Everything is done, sir. I flipped the car right side up and loaded it onto the platform truck. The ambulance took the driver to the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. The truck drove off. What else did you want done?"

"No, you don't get it! _I _was supposed to do those things!"

"I never knew you wanted the publicity, I'm sorry Sir."

"That's not it." The heroine sighed, frustrated. "I have years of bad reputation to erase. I just don't want anyone to think I'm being lazy, that's all."

"No one thinks you're lazy, darling." Obi-wan gently rested his arm around her shoulders. "All of Jedi Temple is thrilled with the job you're doing."

"Of course the fickle public is. The Jedi are still mad at me about Anakin. They think I'm a murderer. And even if I weren't, they'd still hate me. They all hate me."

His voice dropped. "Well, I know one Jedi who doesn't hate you."

She glanced over at him with a knowing sort of smile. Just as the two leaned in to touch lips, Grievous threw his arms around the two of them, clearly not understanding what was going on here. "Yeah, Obi-wan doesn't hate you at all. And I'm here for you all the way."

Desite the fact that his metal limbs were squeezing her way to tightly, and despite the fact that he'd interrupted a moment with Obi-wan, she appreciated it. "Thanks Minion. I suppose I did need to cath up on sleep. I'm supposed to get ten to twelve hours, for maximum efficiency." She explained to Obi-wan. "Which is why I've lost a bunch of stuff right now."

"Wait wait." Obi-wan asked, struggling out of Minion's arms. "You sleep like half the day?"

"For the best men-tahl capacities."

"You've barely slept six over the past few days."

"Which is why I've lost stuff." She explained, as though this should be the most obvious conclusion.

Minion, who was packing some stuff into the backseat of the invisible car, explained. "Ventress tends to lose things when she's not thinking clearly."

"I can't for the life of me remember where I put the Dememorizor."

"What's it look like?"

"Sort of small, black and blue, ray gun thingy. It removes all memory of the past five min-uettes."

"Can't say I've seen it, although one, most of your creations are black and blue ray gun thingies, and two, if I happened to hit myself with it, I wouldn't remember seeing it." He turned to the cyborg, who was climbing into the car. "You can head back alone, Minion. I'll take the bike- that is, if you don't mind." The last statement was directed towards Cleverlight.

"Not at all. We can continue your lessons a bit." Asajj had lately been teaching Obi-wan how to use some of her less dangerous inventions. Once he knew how to work those, _maybe _she'd let him see some of the more deadly ones- she was concerned he'd kill himself. She had confessed to making a real and true death ray once, a handheld model that killed on contact. However, she'd worried about it falling into the wrong hands, and she'd destroyed it, and the blueprints.

_"I wanted to see if I _could. _And once I found that out, it wasn't worth the risk of keeping around. I mean, what if someone stole it and went on a killing spree? So I destroyed it with fire." _Obi-wan was unsure of which made him more uneasy- the fact that this woman was capable of making a death ray, or that she stated explicitly that she had destroyed it 'with fire'.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to it then. I'll take care of any more emergencies that crop up. Stay out of trouble!"

"Trouble? Us?" Ventress asked sarcastically. "How could we possibly get into trouble?"

"There's a reason I call you troublemaker sometimes." Kenobi explained. "We'll be back at the lair soon. I just want to try my hand at flying this a bit more."

Obi-wan was really starting to enjoy the hoverbike, although his first ride on it had been absolutely terrifying and almost ended in Cleverlight's death. It was like flying, only with the reassurance of something solid underneath him, even if that something was stories above the ground. And admittedly, it was nice, just him and Asajj, zipping through the clouds, like entering another world.

After several loops around the skyscrapers, Obi-wan was about to slow down and look for a nice rooftop to rest on, when something caught his eye. There was a sort of shimmery spot, high in the sky, just behind Temple Tower. It looked a bit like the invisible car, but larger and a bit more visible, and of course, flying.

The Jedi pressed his foot against the accelerator (because no matter how many times he explained to Asajj that bikes are supposed to have handlebar throttles she insisted pedals were easier) and sent the bike shooting forward. Asajj caught his shoulders, startled.

"Where are you going?"

"After that thing." Said thing had started moving away, accelerating greatly. The two of them on the bike gave chase, pedal to the metal, literally. Whatever it was had greater speed than the bike, but was larger, and having difficulty negotiating among the skyscrapers. The agile hoverbike managed to keep up this way, until the thing changed altitude, rising up above the buildings. Now that it was a contest of sheer speed, they didn't stand a chance. The blurred spot took off, and was soon out of sight.

Obi-wan landed the bike on an apartment building roof. "Ok, so now the obvious question. That is…?" He turned around to glance at Asajj, but was surprised to see her look of confusion as well.

"I have no idea. Never seen anything like that." This was something she very rarely admitted.

"It definitely wasn't an ordinary heat wave. And I've never seen an airplane anything like that."

"But what on earth can it be then?"

"Do you think it might be… well… aliens?"

"Aliens! Pffftt. Don't be ridiculous."

"Rediculous? Looked in a mirror lately, my dear?"

"Yes, I _know _I'm not a human. But we have no in-dee-ca-tion of anything in the least extra-terrestrial since over twenty years ago."

"I remember when that story came out. A four year old alien, hiding in a prison. Most people thought it was a hoax, at first. But that's just my point- before then, most people thought that aliens were the stuff of sci-fi."

"Either way, it's gone, and we can't catch it." Asajj sighed. "We'd best get back to the lair. I bet a dozen reports have come in at this time."

"Alright, but we are definitely doing something fun soon. Agreed?"

"Er..." She thought for a second about her schedule- her messy, busy schedule. But... this was Obi-wan Kenobi. This was the Jedi she'd longed to spend time with for forever! She wouldn't pass up a 'date' with him for anything. "Absolutely."

**Remember that heat wave- it's important. What it is, you don't have to know... yet.**

**Reviews would be nice... I mean, um, only if you want to... *fluttersqueek***


End file.
